Black Magic
by MarioMan67
Summary: Mario and Luigi visit a magician who wants them to be his assistants for a day. But he has some plans in store for them... 12/1/13 - Chapter 2 up!
1. The Letter

Black Magic

by MarioMan67

One sunny day, Mario was outside getting the mail. He got out a rather peculiar letter adressed to him and his brother, Luigi. He opened the envelope, and saw what was inside.

''Dear Mario Brothers,

Please come to my magic show. I'm not making a lot of money on it, and if you two visit, I could earn a lot more money.  
I want you two to be my assistants just for at least a day or whatever. I'll be waiting. If you ever want to go there, this is where my show is located:

666 Money Avenue,

Socksville, Pipe Land

Sincerely, Shy Guy McGreen

**P.S.:** If you manage to survive my dangerous tricks, when you may win a great prize.''

Mario, somewhat interested, went inside, and started looking for Luigi.

''Luigi! Luigi? Where the heck are you?''

Luigi was in the kitchen making lunch. ''Mario, what are you doing?'' he said.

''I've got to tell you something! I got a letter in the mail. This guy wants us to be his temporary assistants for this magic show he's doing.''

''A magic show, eh? Lemme see that!'' Luigi grabbed the letter away from Mario's hand. He read it, and then said, ''Mario, I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, for one, we've never heard of this McGreen guy.''

''Yeah... But it'll probably be exciting. I mean, if we don't die, we'll win a prize.'' Mario answered.

''That's part of the problem. He's trying to lure us into a trap.'' Luigi obviously didn't want to go. ''I think we should throw this out.''

Mario was thinking this over. Then finally, he spoke. ''We're gonna go anyway!''

''But why?''

''Well, because I said so. You're my brother, you know.''

Luigi was peeved. ''And also, it's because I don't ever turn down a chance to make a public appearance.'' said Mario.

Luigi complained. ''But-''

Mario wouldn't hear it. ''Come on, Luigi!'' Having said that, he dragged him out of the house, and into his car. Mario hopped in the driver's seat. ''We're going on an adventure!'' And with that, they drove off.

* * *

Sockville was a crappy place. Almost everything was abandoned, litter was on the streets, graffiti covered the signs... Hardly anyone lived there except Shy Guy McGreen himself, and his attack dog Surge.

Mario and Luigi had finally arrived after 3 hours of driving. They looked at the crumbling buildings, the shoddy-looking roads, the crummy houses, and the dead corpses lying on the driveway.

''Well, this is Sockville. I don't see no socks anywhere.'' said Mario.

''Mario, of course there's no socks. Who would leave their stinky socks behind?'' said Luigi.

''It's a joke! Why don't you have a sense of humor?''

Among more of the diplidated bulidings was a new, shiny tent that housed McGreen's magic show. McGreen was entertaining several of the Sockville citizens (all 6 of them), when Mario and Luigi walked in. The audience saw them, and applauded.

''You're Mr. McGreen right?'' Luigi asked.

''Huh? Oh, hello, Mario brothers! I'm the Amazing McGreen! There's still about 30 minutes left before my show ends, so would you like to join me?'' said McGreen.

Mario agreed. ''Yeah.''

''Sure thing.'' responded Luigi.

''Ok! Let me finish this up, and then I'll get ready for my next act.''

**A/N:** What deadly tricks will McGreen bring? You'll find out soon enough - on the next chapter of Black Magic.

**To be continued...**


	2. The Sword

Black Magic

by MarioMan67

**Chapter Two**

After introducing the audience to the Mario Brothers, Mr. McGreen ran off stage and closed the curtain.

Backstage, he showed them all his magic tricks he had in store. Then, Mr. McGreen sho

''I've already picked the ones for you two.'' said Mr. McGreen. ''We'll start with my sword-swallowing trick. This will be the 3rd-to-last act for my magic show today. Luigi will be the one swallowing the sword.'' he said.

Luigi was nervous. ''M-Me? But-'' he stuttered.

''Yes! You seem perfect for the job.''

''But I don't know how to do that!''

Mr. McGreen replied, ''The audience dosen't care. They'll watch anything. I mean, one of you could die on stage and they would scream with enthanuism. Now, move along! Move along!

Mr. McGreen shoved the Mario Bros. onto the stage. He then walked over to them.

''Ladies and Gentlemen,'' Mr. McGreen started. ''Here are my friends, the Mario Brothers.''

The crowd screamed.

''These two will perform in the last three acts of my magic show. First up with be Luigi. Second will be Mario, and in the last act both the Brothers will appear. Hopefully, they'll live to see tomorrow.'' McGreen cackled softly.

The crowd screamed again.

''OK! Mario, step back behind the curtain! This isn't your act.''

Mario complied, rather rectulantly. McGreen went to get the sword. A few seconds later he was back again, and was ready to start the act.

''Alright. I will now put my new authentic genuine samurai sword that I just got from the mues- err... STORE. I just got it from the... Mush-Mart. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mush-Mart.''

Luigi knew right away he was hiding something, but he didn't say anything.

McGreen continued, ''ANYWAY, I'll slip it down Luigi's gullet, and then I'll slip it back out again, no blood guaranteed.

Luigi shook and shivered.

''What are you scared of? You're a Mario Brother, you shouldn't be scared!'' yelled the Shy Guy.

''I CAN be scared!''

''Don't you dare back out, green coward! You're gonna like what I'm doing to you, no lie!'' said McGreen.

With that, Mr. McGreen shoved the sword rather roughly into Luigi's mouth. He freaked out, screaming ''Oh my god! Oh my god! Get it out! Please! I'm begging you!'', but no one heard.

McGreen shoved the sword in deeper. He didn't care for safety. He didn't like the Mario Brothers anyway, not because they were acting like prima donnas, but because he worked for Bowser, King of the Koopas part-time.

Anyway, he got the samurai sword back out, bloodied on the edge. Luigi passed out, coughing and sputtering out piles of the red stuff. Ouch.

McGreen hurriedly cleaned the sword and called for an ambulance. A few minutes later, some Koopas came and took Luigi away.

''Well, that went great, didn't it?'' asked McGreen. The audience booed.

''No! No! No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Can you please~ forgive me?''

The audience clapped at the apology, even though the Shy Guy didn't put much effort or heart in it.

''YES! That's the spirit! I'll bring Mario right in and then I'll introduce my next act!''

McGreen hurried out backstage again.

**To be continued...**


End file.
